A Smoldering Kindle
by Dimmension Traveler
Summary: This is my second take on disabled!fem!Ash. Watch as Ash goes through life with the loss of her leg due to a wild Pinsir attack to grow past the limits of her disability to be the first Kanto Champion since the days of her uncle, Red. Has reference to the video games, anime, and manga. The other regions will come later, but she won't go running off. A poll is now on my profile.


**_AN: Has female!Ash, rated high T for blood and will contain time-skips in certain parts of the story. If none of you like my take on the character, than please press the back button and keep your negative comments to yourself. I had received a nasty one when I first tried this, and it took me a while to regain my confidence to try this again. In fact, I deleted my first try because I thought it wasn't good at all. So, please, keep your negativity to yourself._**

* * *

><p>Ash and her mother were walking home from the park where they had a picnic, Ash was skipping a head of her mother, Delia, who was carrying their picnic basket, while she carried the rolled up blanket.<p>

"What are we gonna do tomorrow, mommy?" Ash asked, stopping in the middle of her skipping to turn around and wait for her mother.

Delia put her folded index finger to her chin, that was a good question. "I don't know, dear. What do you think we should do?"

Ash shrugged, "I dunno. You don't have work tomorrow, so maybe we could just stay at home for the day so you can rest. You were working a lot of hours last week, so you deserve a break. I could draw you more pictures if you want."

Ash had amazing talent when it came to drawing. It didn't matter what it was, she could draw it with her eyes closed, often time it was just from the memory alone. Professor Oak joked once and said she would make an amazing Pokemon sketch artist when she got older, she was already really good at it.

This brought a smile to Delia's face, "alright, Ash. As long as you don't mind helping me out around the house if I need it."

Ash nodded, "I will, don't worry."

Delia smiled again, before she tripped on a rock and fell to her hands and knees, dropping the basket. She wasn't hurt, just a little startled.

"Mommy!" Ash ran up to her mother, setting the blanket down in front of her before she knelt down in front of her mother. "Are you okay?"

Delia nodded, "yes, I'm alright."

Ash helped her up, looking at her mother for any injuries before looking around for the basket. She spotted it by a bush, smiling. She handed the blanket back to her mother, "I'll go get the basket."

Her mother nodded, "okay sweetie. But be careful. You could get hurt."

Ash nodded back, smiling, "okay."

Ash knelt down next to the basket, which lay in front of a bush. As she picked it up, she noticed something moving in the bush. She looked up, just in time to make eye contact with red eyes from the darkness of the bush. She grabbed the basket and quickly moved away. But, unfortunately, she wasn't fast enough. A blur of brown shot out of the bush, knocking Ash over and pinning her down, making both her and Delia freeze.

It was a brown Pokemon with two short and skinny arms, razor sharp teeth and large horns with spikes in them. It was a Pinsir. Ash tried to push it off, but it had her pinned down.

"Mommy! Help me!" Ash was crying because it wouldn't get off of her. And, before she could register what was happening, sharp teeth sank into her leg, squeezing and squeezing until the sound of splintering bone followed by the screams of a little girl filled the air.

The Pinsir ran off, Ash's leg in it's teeth, back into the bush. Ash's cries brought Delia out of her paralysis of fear. She went to Ash and knelt down beside her, supporting Ash's head on her lap and wiping her tears away. "It's okay, Ash. Let me wrap you up and I'll get you to the hospital. Your going to be okay, I promise."

Ash nodded slowly, her eyes drooping as the blood loss began taking it's toll. Delia quickly wrapped Ash up before holding her close and starting to run back into town, to the small hospital. Given the severity of the wound, even after they closed it, they still had Ash airlifted to the hospital in Viridian. They were better equipped to handle Ash's wound, praying to the long forgotten deity Mew that she was going to make it.


End file.
